


Of Empty Hearth and Home

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Ritual Sex, empty nest, everybody lives au, happy endings, witnessed sex on wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ori is wedded to the King, Dori begins to suffer from the emptiness of his home, and discovers something along the path to adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Empty Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunfun/gifts).



> For AphPandeimos, who put the notion of Thorin/Ori in my head. I'm sorry it kind of got away from me.

It was a hardly used but long-standing law of the Line of Durin that if an unwedded King of age 190 or older ascended to the throne that he should take a younger consort to wed, one who could give him strong heirs, but would also live long enough to raise them to adulthood. As Thorin's One had perished in the attack by Smaug he was now obliged to find a younger lover to pursue. There were not many young, single dwarrow of courting age in Erebor as of yet. Plenty of former refugees arrived daily, but most were of an age with him or even older. His options were limited and the law, Balin reminded him daily, stated that time was of the essence.

Who then, could he possibly pick? His own sister-sons were obviously not an option, Bofur was smitten with the Halfling, and very few of the others had even caught his eye.

That only really left Ori.

Dori and Nori had surprisingly agreed to it after only three weeks of intense negations (begging) and convincing (threatening). Thorin had always been a skilled negotiator, but Dori was just as good and didn't give at all until Thorin pointed out how well Ori would be taken care of and that any potential male heirs would be princes and in line for the throne after any children born by Fili. The lad had been raised for the task, and Thorin couldn't bring himself to take it away from him (nor did he legally have to, having put enough of his time and energy into helping Dis raise him that Fili could legally be claimed as his own child should Thorin wish it).

With all relevant parties agreeing (and Ori having been talked into it by his very persuasive, very protective older brothers), the wedding had been held several months later and Thorin now found himself standing alone beside their marriage bed with the very nervous lad, trying to ignore the traditional sounds of revelry and catcalls outside their door. The lad was trying his best to be brave, Thorin could see, and he gave him a kind smile. 

"Have you been practicing with the aid I made you?" he asked quietly, referring to a toy he had forged for Ori several weeks ago, so he could adjust in advance to Thorin's size and shape.

Ori blushed, but nodded. "I have," he said quietly. "It fits fine, that shouldn't be an issue."

That was pleasing to hear, and so Thorin rewarded Ori with a rare smile. "Then let us undress and pull the screen before our families come barging in to witness the act."

The blush deepened, but Ori nodded. Thorin pulled a translucent screen to obscure the view between the chairs set in the bedroom and the bed, and approached Ori. They undressed each other carefully, each of them fumbling with clasps and buttons as they worked off the royal finery Balin and Dori had forced them into earlier that day. When they were naked they climbed onto the bed, and Thorin rang a bell on the nightstand, indicating that their family could enter.

None of them would be able to clearly see their bodies from their positions, but Ori curled in on himself all the same. Thorin waited until Dori, Nori, Balin, Dwalin, Dis, Fili, and Kili were seated before beginning. Gently, he pulled the covers away from Ori's body, and then tugged up him so they were both kneeling across from each other on the bed. Ori swallowed nervously and Thorin gave him a tender smile that he hoped would ease his nerves before leaning in and kissing him soundly. 

\---

On the other side of the screen most of the unwilling witnesses were desperately wishing that it wasn't their kin getting married and/or the screen was completely opaque. Dori could see a good deal more than he'd ever wish to, the images blurred just enough so he could pretend to not be watching his King have his way with his little brother, but clear enough that he could easily see color and movement.

And unfortunately, the lot of them could hear everything.

They bore witness as a muffled sound of protest came from Ori over the kiss before he relaxed into it. Thorin encouraged him by lifting a hand to his face, gently, and Dori really wished he could get away with closing his eyes. Next to him, Nori didn't seem to be fairing much better. His fingers clenched tightly around Dwalin's, and Dori dutifully pretended that he hadn't noticed the two of them were touching. If he was lucky (though everyone knew he really wasn't), then Nori was still determined to never, ever marry and then he wouldn't ever have to sit through this again.

Behind the screen, Thorin bore Ori down into the pillows. Dori saw his bare hand reach onto the nightstand for a jar of oil, and he really, really hoped Thorin was going to use the whole thing. Just because Ori had practice with using a likeness of him didn't excuse him to not be gentle and careful their first time, and Dori was of half a mind to come around the other side and lecture him on it, just to make sure he knew how to behave himself.

He really didn't think he could handle physically seeing his brother naked with Thorin without indulging in his desire to assassinate the King, however, so he remained seated, jaw clench. Beside him, Kili practically squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. The poor lad looked like he was going to throw up when Thorin let out a groan as he presumably pressed into Ori, and Dori entirely understood. He lifted a hand to gently pat the poor princeling on the back and Kili gave him a grateful look that did absolutely nothing to disguise the horror on his face.

Well, Dori could understand that.

How on Middle Earth had he lived with that boy as a teenager and never known he was a screamer?

Dori twitched in his seat, and had to take a deep breath.

Then another.

And another.

Ori was begging for it _harder_ after another few minutes and he heard Dwalin softly trying to convince Nori to unbury his head from his shoulder and properly witness this, otherwise Thorin and Ori might have to do it again. The prospect was horrifying for both brothers, and they both tried harder to pay complete attention after that but it was so hard to hear _Ori dirty talking their King_ and not storm over to the bed in a rage to kill said authority figure before interrogating his new widow on who had taught him to talk like that so they could be killed as well.

Honestly, Dori could have lived his whole life quite happily without knowing just how big Thorin's cock felt inside his _baby_. For Durin's sake, he had raised the lad! The boy wasn't ever supposed to grow up enough to get so caught up in his lovemaking he forgot he had an audience that had to sit and listen while he and Thorin growled fantasies at each other (and so help him, if Thorin _ever_ tried follow through on his idea to have sex with Ori on that very public throne of his, Dori was throwing the bastard from the highest point in Erebor and would happily endure the death sentence for his betrayal that would follow).

Well, at least his brothers had managed to do decently for themselves, even if he hadn't. That was proof enough that Dori had done well in raising them, if his baby was wedded to a King and his other brother was slowly but surely following for the King's best friend and chiefest military official. Dori reminded himself again, as he did every day, that his job now was to be happy for his brothers, and to support them when they inevitably had their first fights with their very stubborn beloveds.

Dori wasn't sure what use his advice would be, not having been in a relationship since Ori came about, but he could try.

It sounded - thank Mahal - like they were getting close. He saw Ori's legs tighten around Thorin and then there was some awkward orgasm noises (from Thorin, he suspected. How... Kingly.) and finally the pair on the bed stilled and Dori let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His hands unclenched, and he made himself relax and smile for the benefit of his brothers.

Nori took his queue from Dori as Thorin and Ori pulled on robes and drew aside the screen. Balin checked to be sure the union had been properly made, and then the group engaged in awkwardly hugging the newly weds. Dori kissed Ori's forehead, knocked foreheads with Thorin, and did his best to keep the tears out of his eyes. There would be enough time for that once he was alone in his now-empty home.

\--  
Ori had been wedded and gone for two weeks now, and Dori's life had settled into a routine he didn't like all that much. He would rise early as he had for years, get himself ready for the day, then go to get Ori up. Then he would remember two feet from Ori's now-empty room that his little brother was wedded and waking him up was Thorin's problem, turn around, and go into the kitchen. Once there he would accidentally set out two mugs, remember himself, take his tea in silence, and promptly flee his chambers for work.

The job Thorin had asked of him was a very nice position as befitted one of the Company. Dori worked under Balin handling affairs of State, particularly those that relates to preparing to accept envoys from other Kingdoms, or organizing formal dinners or parties on behalf of the King. Feast days were Dori's responsibility and there was a large one coming up in two weeks that would celebrate the first month of the King's marriage. It was meant to be a sort of fertility feast, and there would be ritual and ceremony enough to stand on to hopefully convince Mahal to bless the couple with many children (and the thought of Ori pregnant was nearly enough to give Dori a heart attack), and then there would be a very large, very grand party.

Dori had thrown himself into his work entirely, often working from the moment he found his home to be too quiet in the morning until he was exhausted enough that he knew he would fall asleep immediately after eating and bathing when he came home. If anyone noticed they did not comment on it, and Dori was very grateful for that. It was not dwarf-like at all to show any weakness, and Dori kept to himself for fear of doing so. It wouldn't be proper to admit to anybody, even to himself, that he was not adjusting well to his suddenly empty nest. Then there was the knowledge that any gossip about him would reflect badly on the Royal Family now. Ori didn't deserve that.

Oh sure, the lads came around when they could, but everybody was very busy - Nori keeping them all alive and safe through his network of spies and informants, and Ori with the more formal tutoring he was having to undergo from Balin and Dis regarding his new position as Royal Consort. Dori had seen each brother once in the last week, but never both together as in the past. He withdrew into himself a bit, though he put on a careful mask at work or in front of friends and family, smiling and laughing when it was appropriate and commiserate and listening as expected of him.

No dwarf saw through the mask, he knew, and Dori was relieved.

Two days out from the feast, the delegation from the Iron Hills arrived. Dori oversaw the servants preparing their rooms, made sure an appropriate meal was prepared for the King and his guests, and then oversaw the servants through that meal as his baby brother and his new husband entertained Dain and his entourage. Dis's tutelage had done Ori a world of good, or perhaps it was the exposure to Thorin's bluntness, but Ori chatted his way through the conversation as well as the princes did. He was so terribly proud of the boy he had raised, and he was glad to see this was good for him.

Dori didn't retreat to his rooms as usual when the meal was finished and cleaned up. Not far from the wing of the palace where his rooms were (one floor below the Royal Family, next door to Bofur and Bifur with Oín on the other side and Gloin and his adorable and growing family across the hall) was a tavern that catered mostly to the middle class. The owner was a friendly dwarrowdam who knew all her regulars and their orders by heart. She was sweet as could be, but tough as nails, and Dori knew she wouldn't ask any questions about why he was in there drinking so late at night when he had work in the morning.

She stopped him at exactly the point where he was pleasantly buzzed but still capable of getting himself home without pitching off a walkway and sent him on his way.

Sleep came easily that night, and when he woke up a bit later than usual, Dori found he didn't mind. For the first time, he remembered clearly that he was alone now, and took his time in waking up and getting ready. He remembered to make food along with his tea, and even had a bit of time to tidy up his chambers before he left for work. There were a few last minute preparations to oversee, and there were a few more envoys from the other dwarf kingdoms due to arrive that afternoon. Dori saw to it first that each room was properly prepared for its guest, checked to see if Bombur needed him to round up any extra help for the feasts, and then sent whoever he could find down to the kitchens. When that was done he went with Balin to help him prepare the Royal Household to greet their guests. 

They went over the list of names and the accomplishments and victories that accompanied them with Thorin and the boys again, went over any minor mistakes in etiquette they had noticed the night before, and then shooed them off to the greet their guests with Dis and Balin. Balin was sure he could handle the lot of them with Dis's assistance, and dismissed Dori for the afternoon to prepare for the feast tomorrow. Decorations were set aside in carts and neatly labeled, the staff instructed on what was to go where once the main hall was empty again later that night. Once they were laid out, Dori sent his people home to get a few hours rest before the feast, knowing the whole lot of them had a very long night ahead of them.

Figuring it would be best to follow his own advice, Dori went back to his chambers and tried to sleep, but none came. At this time of day he normally would have had the sound of Ori working in the sitting room to fall asleep to, but there was only silence where, in his opinion, there shouldn't be. After an hour and a half he gave up, and went about making himself presentable for the evening's events. While he dressed, he toyed with the thought of perhaps taking a lover, but he couldn't think of any he actually found desirable that would have the slightest interest in him. Perhaps a one-night affair would do, but Dori hadn't behaved like that since he was a very young thing, and anyway, what if whoever he brought home managed to get him with child?

The thought gave him pause. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to have children. His share of the gold could more than cover any expenses related to raising the baby. He wasn't old for a dwarf either, though his hair made him look otherwise. There were enough years left for him to rear one more child. It wasn't a decision he could make overnight or that he would let himself take lightly, so Dori resolved to consider it for awhile longer. He made himself forget about it and focus on getting himself ready for the night. All of Thorin's companions had been called to dine with him tonight, and Dori put on one of his best sets of clothing, knowing that one dwarf in particular he found very attractive would be present.

If he put a little bit of extra effort into his appearance for said dwarf, well, that was nobody's business but his own.

\---

The extra effort had definitely paid off. Dori thought Nori was going to kill the next dwarrow that looked at him with lust in his or her eyes, and he delighted in the way Nori's eyes widened with shock when Dori actually flirted back with Balin and then Bofur for a change. He was quiet in his advances, subtle with his humor, his flirting technique honed to precisely the way he knew many of the more dominating dwarrows preferred their mates to be. Ori didn't seem to notice, at least, but Dori thought that was because they had only had the shortest of greetings before being whisked off to their respective seats.

Nori was sat right next to his older brother though, and so he had the great misfortune of witnessing a perfectly sober Dori flirting expertly with his best friend and anyone else who approached. This was not the vision he had in his mind of beautiful, stuffy old Dori post-Ori. Just because Dori looked like an absolute vision tonight did not mean everybody under the sun had the right to approach his brother or look at him or think lewd thoughts. Even Thorin, Gloin, and Bombur were having a hard time keeping their eyes off of him and on their beautiful spouses where they belonged and Balin's eyes were more or less glued to Dori, which sort of gave him an idea or two, but Nori refused to entertain them at all without more alcohol in him.

Even Dwalin - who was absolutely in for it when they got home - couldn't stop looking. Nori kicked him under the table the next time Dwalin's eyes lingered and gave him a glare that was something between protectiveness and jealousy. Keeping an eye on Dori only got harder once the meal ended and everything dissolved into dancing and drinking. Dori was whisked away by dwarf after dwarf and Nori studied him hard from a corner when he could even see him, trying to figure out what could have possibly brought about this sudden personality change in his brother.

Nothing came immediately to mind, and he decided to question the subordinate  
he'd had on Dori since before the wedding to see if there might be any behavioral clues there. Herith had no relevant information, aside from Dori taking up drinking in taverns on occasion again, but suggested he might be suffering from having all the little ones grown and out of the house. Something similar had evidently happened to her poor, widowed sister, and her best friend too when his husband had passed and the kids grew up and moved out.

"He's used to a noisy house, isn't he?" she asked Nori after a moment of contemplation. "Siblings and their friends and lovers coming and going at all hours? But think of it: you've both moved out and have been too busy to visit much this last month and none of us have seen a single visitor come or go from his apartments. He goes straight to work and comes straight home, or rarely to get a drink or two first. On his rest day he does the shopping and then walks around for ages. It's almost like he's trying to not have to spend any time there."

Nori frowned, but thanked her for her report and dismissed her. She was a sharp lass, and he wondered if she might have the right of it. Was Dori lonely? Had he not adjusted to having them gone like he and Ori thought he would? Dori had been saying for months now how nice it would be to finally have some peace and quiet, but maybe it wasn't as nice as he'd hoped. Maybe it had all been an act, a show of strength in an effort to convince them that he would be quite all right alone and lonely while they got on with their happy loves and enjoyed their new relationships.

Or, knowing Dori as he did, maybe it was an act more meant to convince himself that he was fine. It would explain why his brother, so loving of the comforts of home and time for relaxation, would throw himself even more into work than he would otherwise do. It wasn't like the two of them were struggling to support their small family anymore. Dori had far more gold than he could ever spend in one lifetime. If they had been a lesser race, none of them would be working another day in their lives, but dwarves were almost never idle.

On the dance floor, Dori swept Ori up into his arms as partner, and Nori scrutinized his older brother more closer. He definitely seemed much happier holding Ori than he had with his last partner. There would have to be another family dinner soon, maybe just the three of them, so he and Ori could interrogate Dori about-

A hand landed on his shoulder and Nori nearly put a knife through the King's face before he caught himself and bowed instead, the knife disappearing into his sleeve. "Your Majesty," he greeted. Thorin waved away the formalities and leaned against the wall next to his Spymaster.

"I've seen the wheels in your head turning over here. What has you looking so baffled, my friend?" Thorin asked, though it was clear from the way his eyes flicked across the room to Dori and Ori that he was already sure he knew the answer.

For a moment Nori considered not answering him, but realized Thorin or Dis might have gone through something similar with the princes growing up and being of age now. Maybe he would know or at least have some useful advice. "I suspect Dori might be suffering from empty hearth and home," he said quietly, not bothering to turn to face his King. "He's got all the classic signs of it."

Thorin nodded his head in understanding, though his expression didn't change from the usual impassive expression he favored in public. "Ori was concerned about as much. I've been trying to make time for him to go visit, but the last month has been hectic."

"Tell me about it," Nori muttered. He'd had his hands full foiling assassination attempts and arranging security with Dwalin for all these bullshit formal functions. "He lives right down the hall from me, but when I finally get off work at the end of the day I'm too tired to even talk to Dwalin, let alone go visiting someone who's already asleep at that hour. I just fall right into bed the first chance I get."

Nori felt Thorin turn to look at him, and he turned his head enough to match his gaze. "Well, there's no excuse for you to avoid him tonight," he said as Dwalin came to stand behind him. "Go and dance with your brother, I'm not in any danger at the moment."

He wanted to protest, but Dwalin was there, and he did trust him, and Nori really did miss his brothers. Nori sighed. "Fine, but if you die before I get back it's your own fault," he said, and slipped into the crowd to find his brothers.

Dori's and Ori's feet needed a break, so they found an empty table near to the King and his boyfriend where Nori could indulge in his paranoia and see the entire room and nobody could slip behind him without him noticing. "How have you been?" he asked Dori, not bothering to disguise the fact that this was an interrogation. Ori's puzzled look went ignored.

"I'm fine," Dori insisted with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Honestly, I raised the two of you, I think I can handle myself."

"Can you though?" Ori asked quietly once he'd caught on to what this was about. "You've never been completely on your own before, Dori, and I've heard that you've been working too hard. Are you lonely? Have we been neglecting you?"

The youngest of the three of them looked so upset at the thought of having neglected their Dori that Nori knew his older brother was going to try to lie before the words ever escaped his mouth. Deciding intervention was necessary, he cut in as soon as Dori opened his mouth. "So help me, the next words out of your mouth better be the truth," he scolded lightly. "Ori and I are adults now, we can handle it. There's no shame in being bothered or upset by an empty home and hearth, Dori. Plenty of parents go through it. Neither of us will judge you or think you weak." Their big brother was anything but weak, so Nori added in a soft, honest voice, "We could never think you weak."

Being outwitted by Nori (and then hearing him give reassurances) clearly gave Dori pause, and he sighed, relenting instead of denying, much to his and Ori's obvious relief. "Yes, fine, it's too quiet, I have no idea what to do with myself, and I have had no one to speak to outside of work since the wedding and that is quite a depressing experience, did you know that? I keep cooking too much food, setting out too much tea... I forget you aren't there, first thing in the morning."

Nori and Ori shared a worried glance, and then leaned in to speak consult with each other quietly. "Thorin suggested we get him laid when I talked to him about it the other day," Ori whispered.

The thought of anybody touching his brother made him mad, but Balin was still looking at Dori. Nori could see him across the room, somehow looking both lustful and tender all at once. It was the look Dwalin gave him when they woke up in the morning, right before Nori's morning breath ghosted across his nose and ruined the illusion of perfection Dwalin seemed to think him at that early hour. "You could just give him grandchildren," he hissed back.

" _You_ give him grandchildren!" Ori fiercely whispered.

"You could come to dinner more instead," Dori interrupted, calmly reminding him that they were close enough to be eavesdropped on, even over the din of the guests. They both blushed and looked away. "And if you hadn't noticed," he continued on, "I am _trying_ to get laid, but I only have a very limited amount of time until after tomorrow. I know Nori noticed me flirting."

"You flirted with my best friend," he griped. "That's completely weird and wrong."

Dori lightly swatted his arm. "I'll flirt with who I please. Bofur's a very handsome lad too. I could do worse."

Both of his brothers sulked. "You could do better," Ori pointed out. "Bofur's nice and all, but he's not nearly clean enough for you. What about Balin?"

A slight blush followed by a shake of his head was Dori's answer. "He's a great Lord, from a long line of noble blood, and from the line of Durin besides. He would never look at me that way," he responded, feeling a bit dejected about it. Balin was a fine specimen of a dwarf, with his thick, white hair, muscled body, and his warrior's discipline. That he was smart as a whip certainly helped, and he was very handsome besides. The two of them did get along well, discussing tea, their younger siblings, and current events with ease, but Dori doubted it would work.

"But... Thorin and Dwalin went for us," Ori sweetly pointed out. "If I can bag the world's most stubborn King, you can land the kindest dwarf lord in all of Middle Earth."

"He's also my boss," Dori added, ignoring the logic there. Sleeping with him, how ever much he desired it (and oh, how he desired it!), would be unethical. Dori considered the matter to be closed, and so firmly changed the topic. "So, how have you too been?" he asked.

Nori and Ori exchanged a look that said they would be drawing up battle plans in secret later, but indulged their brother for now, both silently vowing to corner Balin as soon as possible to see if he was interested at all in Dori or just kept coincidentally zoning out while facing his general direction.

\---

Once the feasting hall had emptied (well after midnight, much to Dori's dismay) he and his people set to work on decorating. He was both mortified and pleased to see that Balin had stayed to help. The higher ranking dwarf let Dori call the shots, much to Dori's relief and pleasure, and his team worked hard. It only took them four hours to finish with all of the preparations for the big day, Balin congratulated him on a job well done as they headed back toward the wing that housed the Royal Family's closest kith and kin. The dwarf lord even paused at the Dori's door to wish him a good night's rest in a way that seemed somehow quite different than usual before heading down the hall to put himself to bed.

Dori felt a churning in his stomach as he suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had with his siblings and he really, _really_ hoped his brothers hadn't put poor, kindly old Balin up to keeping him company. The old dwarf had better things to do that give him a hand with work that was the duty of a high ranking servant (which was precisely how Dori felt of late). He groaned, and resolved to find the time to have a talk with his idiot younger siblings about this in the morning. The last thing he needed was their meddling in his completely non-existent love life and causing a horrific misunderstanding.

It was far too late at night for a bath, so Dori undressed and wiped himself down with a soft cloth before climbing naked under the covers. Not having siblings around was good for one thing, at least. Sleeping naked cocooned in high thread count sheets felt like bliss against Dori's sensitive skin. Alone in his room now, Dori took a few minutes to sort out his thoughts about the day. He had adored all the attention he had received, and thought perhaps he might try for the same sort of effect tomorrow, though not so much it would overshadow Ori for the feast. 

Plenty of handsome dwarrows and lovely dwarrowdams had made a pass (or two or ten) at him, but his mind kept returning to Balin and the way he had been looking at Dori. If he had thought the old dwarf stunning in his travel clothes when they met at Bag End, that visual was nothing compared to the way he looked with proper braids in his beard, gemstones and precious metals threaded throughout it.They all looked like proper dwarves now, with their rich clothing and wealth, but none looked so perfectly as Balin.

Despite that his body was exhausted and it knew it needed rest, Dori felt his cock stir and so he slid a hand down to tease himself with the fingertips. Surely it couldn't hurt to pretend for a while that Balin's interest was genuine and could actually go somewhere. What would he be like in bed? Though he was a fierce and skilled warrior, Balin was a kind-hearted and gentle soul, and Dori could easily picture that his lovemaking would be unrushed. He looked like the sort who enjoyed kissing, and Dori imagined what it would feel like to have the warm weight of Balin lying over him instead of the heavy quilt.

Rolling onto his side, Dori reached out for the bottle of oil on the nightstand, and he poured just enough into his stroking hand for the task ahead, then coated the fingers on his other hand as well. One day he would have to go down to the forges and make something that could work as a replacement for his fingers. For now, he thought they would do just fine as he tried to picture Balin stretching him for the first time. Dori hadn't been taken in decades, even by himself, and he was incredibly tight. The oil helped soothe the way, and soon enough he had worked one thick finger into him up to the second knuckle. 

That was enough for now, and he worked himself up to a steady rhythm with both hands as he imagined it. Balin always smelled of metal and ink and paper, and Dori wondered if the sweat from sex would intensify the scent of him. He moaned without restraint, closed his eyes, and pretended that Balin was fingering his hole, dirty-talking to Dori quite politely about how gorgeous he looked beneath him like that, and how he was going to memorize every inch of his body with his own.

It had been long enough that Dori lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time, but he came hard enough to feel satisfied. When his legs were steady enough he cleaned up and changed the sheets, setting the others aside to wash on his next rest day. Wrapping around a spare pillow brought him some comfort, but now that he was finished Dori felt a bit empty inside. Indulging in things that could not be was not a good idea, and he scolded himself harshly for entertaining a thought that, though it brought pleasure, was followed very swiftly by an ache in his chest that was part pain and part guilt. Using another for pleasure without their permission was wrong, even in the privacy of one's own thoughts, and especially when it was unlikely to happen.

Still, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine the pillow smelled like Balin. It lulled him to sleep, though it was not deep or restful, and Dori felt worse when he awoke. He had to drink three cups of tea before he felt ready to face the day, and got himself quickly cleaned up and dressed. Nori knocked on the door to pick him up for the private ceremony mere moments after he had finished with his hair.

A low whistle was Nori's greeting as he took in the sight of Dori in the deep burgundy set of clothes. "You look gorgeous," he complimented as Dori made sure he had his key and then shut the door to his room. 

Dori was still angry with him over the possibility that he had put Balin up to staying out far too late, and the only thing that saved Nori from an earful then and there was that Dori didn't want to be fighting with him through the day when they'd be spending the entirety of it together. He gave him a small smile of gratitude, but said not much more besides that. Nori was suspicious, he knew, but he refused to discuss why he was in a mood, suggesting instead they forget about it until after all the ceremonies were done. Annoyed, but willing to cooperate for Ori's sake, Nori agreed and they let it drop.

\---

Balin had avoided looking at him all day. Dori forced himself to not glance up after the first couple of time it became clear that Balin would not meet his gaze and he mentally repeated phrases to himself he swore Nori and Ori would never know he had learned. Did Balin think he had put his siblings up to the task of last night? Had he caused some sort of offense? It was something easily straightened out with a private conversation between them, but Dori found himself too afraid of the potential answer to initiate it. 

His chance to talk to his siblings, however, came after the feasting during which Dori could barely get himself to touch his meal out of worry for Balin. Dori dragged them off into a quiet hallway and took them both to task when he found out they had told Balin of his situation. They argued with him about it, both reminding him that they were adults and could tell anyone whatever they wished, and that they would do whatever it took to fix it if they thought Dori was suffering. It nearly turned into a yelling match, but Thorin and Dwalin interrupted them, coming to sweep away their beloveds and giving Dori a hard look for giving in to his temper in such a public setting.

Fuming over his siblings and the judgement of their partners, but ashamed and furious with himself, Dori went for a long walk instead of returning with them to the hall. The mandatory festivities were over with now, his people could handle the cleanup, and there was no harm in calming himself before he went home and tried to sleep. He had the next few days off, and could hide in shame until he absolutely had to go do the shopping.

When his legs were exhausted from walking Dori turned and headed for his rooms. He was very cautious on his approach, and peered carefully down the wing to make sure none of his friends or family were around before making quickly for his door. No one had come looking for him, it seemed, and it was with a mix of relief and sorrow that Dori locked himself in for the night.

\---

No one bothered Dori for three days, and he spent most of it knitting in misery. He had finished a few blankets and a new sweater for Ori, assuming he would even accept it, and had made a new bag to take to market. There was plenty of coin left to him that he could have his purchases sent up, but old habits died hard, and he didn't keep any servants to let the deliveries in anyway. 

The trip down to the market on the fourth and final day of his time off was uneventful. He had glimpsed Nori here and there, but Dori did not seek him out or try to attract his attention; instead, he worked more quickly to gather what he needed for the next week so he could get home. Usually he lingered and tried to enjoy himself, but all he wanted to do was go back into hiding and try to come up with a decent apology to give to Balin tomorrow for his brothers' actions.

Dori made his final purchase and turned to leave, more than ready to get out of the press of the crowd. He was hardly expecting to turn around and see Balin, or feel him place a hand on Dori's arm to tug him gently away from the crowds. The expression on his face made it look like he wasn't happy to see Dori at all, and Dori felt his heart drop into his stomach. Here it was then, the confrontation and apologizing he had been hoping to put off until tomorrow. Balin didn't utter a word as he guided Dori back to their wing and to Dori's room. Dori kept his eyes down and didn't say a word either. This was going to end poorly, he could feel it in his bones and the tight grip of Balin's hand. 

They stopped outside his door, Balin waiting expectantly as Dori removed the key from his pocket with hands that trembled slightly and unlocked the door. He stepped aside for Balin to enter, and shut the door behind them. 

Finding himself pressed to the stone of the door with Balin's lips firmly on his was the last thing he thought was going to happen when the door was closed, but there he was, getting kissed by Balin to within an inch of his life. Forgotten, the shopping bag thudded gently to the floor at Dori's feet as he and Balin tangled their fingers in each other's beards and clothes and their tongues in each other's mouths. 

"I have looked everywhere for you today," Balin managed to get out between kisses. "You could drive a dwarf to distraction."

Far too pleased he didn't seem to be in trouble to talk, Dori tugged him into another kiss that evolved into the two of them beginning to fumble each other's clothes off and into a pile on the floor. When they broke apart again, he paused between kissing over Balin's shoulder long enough to respond. "I don't know what you mean," he replied, and moaned as his beard was tugged and Balin sucked at his collarbone. 

"I could scarcely look at you during the festival," Balin explained, "for fear I would not be able to control myself."

That was why he hadn't been looking? Dori was relieved and flattered all at once, and rewarded Balin with another kiss as he stepped out of his boots and the trousers Balin had just unfastened. When their underwear was out of the way they managed to make it as far as the wall in the hallway before Balin had Dori pressed to it again, this time with his chest against the wall. Before he could have even thought about protesting, Balin was on his knees behind Dori, spreading his cheeks open and flicking his tongue over the entrance. 

Dori gave a great shout of pleasure, his toes curled, and his hands fisted against the wall and Balin pleasured him from behind. So far this was turning out even better than anything he had imagined while pleasuring himself had, and they hadn't even made it to his room yet! Balin was a tease, delighting in tormenting Dori until his legs were weak and he was begging to move to the bed. 

When Balin finally gave in, he delighted in spreading Dori out across the sheets and taking a moment to admire his body before setting back to work exploring it. Their hands and lips were everywhere on each other, and soon enough Dori could wait no longer and pressed the vial of oil into Balin's hands. Dori was still loose enough from having pleasured himself again that morning, and all Balin needed to do was slick himself. It was a tight fit, tight enough that Balin had to focus on something else to avoid an embarrassing end to this adventure, and when he was sure that recounting all the varies clauses of their treaty with Dain had taken the edge off, he began to move in earnest.

He lasted longer than he would have otherwise, but neither of them lasted much more than a few minutes, and when he was finished Dori was happy to discover that Balin was content to hold him close and touch him until their heartbeats and trembling subsided. 

"Good afternoon," Dori greeted when he could speak, suddenly realizing that they hadn't even traded pleasantries in the market.

Balin chuckled, and the warmth of it was soothing to Dori. "Good afternoon," he replied. "I suppose I forgot about politeness when I dragged you back up here. My apologies."

There was no way he could be upset at that anymore, so Dori laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Balin's chest. "I think I can let the rudeness go this time," he said amicably. "Provided this isn't a one time sort of affair?"

"Oh, goodness no," Balin said. "I finally got it out of Nori this morning why you hadn't been seen by anyone, and I had to find you. I needed to show you he hadn't made me do anything I wasn't already looking for an excuse to do."

That was reassuring, and Dori indulged himself in giving Balin another long, slow kiss. "I wish you would have said something sooner," he admitted, "for I thought you were furious with me. I would never have wanted my brothers to go to you on my behalf."

Another kiss passed between them. "I know you wouldn't have," Balin promised. "I am sorry for my actions leading to this misunderstanding. I do hope you can forgive me."

Balin's hand was warm where it caressed his side, and finally getting to feel it was more than enough to forgive Balin for the misery Dori had been in for the last few days. "I do," he murmured softly, "but let's not do it again."

A warm laugh came from above him, and Balin pulled him a little closer into his embrace. "Agreed," he said, and claimed Dori's lips again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> How the heck did it even go from simple Thorin/Ori porn to that?
> 
> Second day in a row.
> 
> jfc.
> 
> There may be other chapters later.


End file.
